Too late
by MischiefWeasley
Summary: Cristina was too late.


**Disclaimer: My name's not Chris Savino. So do you really think I own all this?**

* * *

When she first heard that Lincoln Loud had a crush on her, Cristina went crazy. Not because she liked it, but Lincoln was known as a nerd. She was terrified. But she wasn't so sure. After all, she had never seen Lincoln look or at interact with her. Yes, they sometimes talked, but that was because of school.

Cristina heard a lot about Lincoln. He lived with ten sisters and didn't have a single brother. She had even met one of his sisters when she was waiting in line for tickets to the Smooch concert. Apparently, Lincoln liked Smooch too. He also liked video games and comics and his best friend was Clyde McBride.

To be honest, Cristina didn't know what to think of Lincoln. She had never really looked at him. She knew he had white hair. But what color were his eyes? Or did he have a big nose? So Cristina decided to find out who Lincoln Loud really was.

Lincoln was a nerd. That much was true. But even though, you couldn't deny he was quite cute. But Cristina wasn't the only one who seemed to think that. She noticed that Ronnie Anne often looked at him. Ronnie Anne was known for being the toughest girl at school. But, Cristina found out, also shared a few interest with Lincoln; they both liked video games and they were both really good at skateboarding. Though Ronnie Anne liked the skateboard more that Lincoln did.

Ronnie Anne was very good at hiding her crush from not only Lincoln, but the whole school. At least the boys. Every girl knew what it meant if a girl bullied a boy. That's what Ronnie Anne did with Lincoln. Lincoln didn't really seem to like it though.

Whenever 'pranks' happened, Lincoln would look angry. He knew it was Ronnie Anne who did all this stuff to him, but never really seemed to do anything against it.

Cristina decided to go closer to Lincoln. So could she learn more about him. She discovered that Lincoln was a very handsome boy for his age. He had green eyes _(a/n: I always picture Lincoln, Luna, Lucy, Lana and Lola with green eyes)_ and cute freckles all over his nose bridge. His white hair made the picture complete. Lincoln was actually the dream guy of every eleven year old girl. But many didn't seem to realise it because of his likes and such.

Having ten sisters made Lincoln a very sweet and caring guy. He always looked out for them and his friends. He sometimes was very loud _(a/n: no pun intended)_ boy but also liked to keep his quiet. He didn't call out for attention as you would think he would do. His favourite color clearly was orange, but he also had a liking for blue.

Cristina hadn't thought it would be possible, but after learning about him, Lincoln Loud actually made her heart flutter. But Lincoln didn't really pay attention to Cristina anymore and seemed to be taking an interest in another girl: Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Ronnie Anne had a brother. This brother was dating the oldest sister of Lincoln. It wasn't that big of a secret, but not everyone knew this. This had caused some problems for Lincoln when he finally decided to step up to Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne was really hurt and when to her brother. Who on his turn broke up with his girlfriend because of this. The girl decided that Lincoln was to blame for her break up and forced him to go on a double date with Ronnie Anne.

That information was not really known, but everyone heard about the kiss that Lincoln Loud gave to Ronnie Anne santiago. Ronnie Anne denied flat out she and Lincoln were dating. Even though, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne could be seen sitting together at lunch and talking. Everyone suspected things, but nobody was sure.

The sister could often be heard talking about the fact that their brother finally had found a girlfriend. At this, Cristina became worried. She had finally learned to love Lincoln, but Ronnie Anne seemed to be the one who truly stole his heart. Cristina wanted to ask Lincoln to the Sadie Hawkin's dance, but decided against it. She didn't want to face the wrath of Ronnie Anne.

But when she arrived at the Sadie Hawkin's dance, Lincoln didn't go with Ronnie Anne. In fact, he seemed to have four dates at the same time! Cristina was flabbergasted. Lincoln wasn't a player, was he? Ronnie Anne also was at the dance, but she and Lincoln didn't meet up once. Although, at the end of the dance, each of Lincoln's dates were with his friends and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were nowhere to be found. The rumours went wild after that.

* * *

It seemed official now. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were a couple. They didn't kiss in public or held hands or anything different. But they didn't deny it anymore. Well, they did against the Loud sisters but Cristina guessed it was because they didn't want to be teased by them.

Cristina felt heartbroken. She thought she had a chance with Lincoln, but Ronnie Anne had to interfere. But she should've known. They way she acted when she discovered Lincoln's crush on her had of course broken his heart. And he learnt to deal with it. And now Cristina had to pay the price.

When Ronnie Anne moved away, Lincoln seemed sad. To go flirt with him so soon after his girlfriend went away seemed a little bit extreme, even to Cristina. So she didn't do that and instead waited to see what would happen. But Lincoln now openly spoke about him and Ronnie Anne and the rumours were confirmed. Ronnie Anne Santiago and Lincoln Loud were an item.

And even though it hurt, Cristina respected that and kept her distance.

* * *

 **What do you think? I did my best on this one, but I'm not really sure. And if you liked it, would you like a sequel? Please review, that would make me really happy :) Have a nice day!**

 **~ MischiefWeasley**


End file.
